Liga Mundo Season 23
Liga Mundo Season 23 ran from July 23, 2015 to November 21, 2015. The league grew by two teams going from 24 to 26 teams. On May 15, 2015 Østsiden IL submitted an application to join the league in Season 23. The new club was founded by MalcolmReynolds, former owner and manager of A.M. Adepts FC, Anfield Kopites FC, and Skagafjörður Nords AFC. The club application was approved by league authorities on June 20, 2015. SC Jeniçer Tirana was renamed SK Tirana at the conclsuion of the previous season on July 3, 2015. Galway City joined as an expansion team on July 5, 2015. Midway through the season on October 2, 2015, Oriayn FC submitted an application for an expansion team for Season 24; the application however was later retracted. On October 29, 2015, Cyphon88 was sacked as the manager of Templar United. The club would play out the remainder of the season without a manager before being disbanded during the off-season which followed. AS Accelerando set a new league record for most draws by a team in one season when they drew 8 times in just 14 games. Lincoln Key (Guajolotes) became the new all-time career leader for games played when he bypassed Arthur Basso (VolNation Volunteers) when he reached 366 (251 reg + 115 cup) appearances by the end of the season. Guajolotes disbanded after the conclusion of the season, on December 2, 2015, due to manager inactivity. With the loss of both Templar United and Guajolotes, two former, major powerhouse clubs in the league with five league championship between them, the Primera Liga would see the accession of newer clubs to take their places in subsequent seasons. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. League MVP Goalkeeper Santi Aira of The Fighting Sherms was named Liga Mundo MVP and the recipient of the Lois Luis MVP Trophy for Season 23 after leading The Fighnting Sherms to their first-ever Liga Mundo championship in the regular season during their debut in the Primera Liga. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 300 games *'Dwayne Snowden' (Swamplandia Sinners) played in his 300th career match on July 30, 2015 *'Hank McMillan' (Atlético Melloria) played in his 300th career match on August 6, 2015 *'Roger Boyes' (Templar United) played in his 300th career match on September 3, 2015 *'Bernt-Åke Godmo' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 300th career match on September 21, 2015 *'Venda Loiku' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 300th career match on October 1, 2015 *'Koskel Lutsu' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 300th career match on October 19, 2015 *'Kenneth Krippner' (Atlético Melloria) played in his 300th career match on October 29, 2015 200 games *'Tim Huismann' (FC Konkrage) played in his 200th career match on July 27, 2015 *'Steinn Ármannsson' (Ocean´s Gold) played in his 200th career match on July 30, 2015 *'Nathaniel Reichle' (VolNation Volunteers) played in his 200th career match on August 13, 2015 *'Abe Purse' (Guajolotes) played in his 200th career match on August 17, 2015 *'Raf Pisano' (Templar United) played in his 200th career match on August 20, 2015 *'Marcial Ozores' (Guajolotes) played in his 200th career match on August 31, 2015 *'Tariq Nahim' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played in his 200th career match on September 3, 2015 *'Dragoljub Dobrilovic' (Templar United) played in his 200th career match on September 17, 2015 Manager of the Season Despite a sixth-place finish, Manager Reichlep of the VolNation Volunteers still managed to surprisingly dominate the weekly X11 Manager ratings to take home his fifth Liga Mundo Manager of the Season Award. In 18 weeks of play, Reichlep cornered a third of the X11 selections for managers and earned himself 18 points in the manager rankings. In the Segunda Liga, Manager Nanxi won his first-ever manager award as Bethlehem FC reached the promotion zone for the Primera Liga. The Workers won the X11 manager spot 6 times out of the 18 weeks played in the Segunda Liga to win the Segunda Liga Manager of the Season Award for Nanxi. PeteStevens in the Tercera Liga won the Tercera Liga Manager of the season Award as AS Accelerando also mirrored Bethlehem FC and VolNation Volunteers in taking 6 of the X11 Manager selections - albeit in just 14 weeks of league play. Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 23 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *VolNation Volunteers = 18 (Liga Mundo & Primera Manager of the Season) *Bethlehem FC = 12 (Segunda Manager of the Season) *Nordheim Badgers FC = 9 *The Fighting Sherms = 6 *Dynamo Dorpat = 6 *Clachnacuddin = 6 *Ocean´s Gold = 6 *AFC Merry Men = 6 *Plymouth City FC = 6 *AS Accelerando = 6 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *RMI Armed Forces FC = 5 *Swamplandia Sinners = 4 *Transvaal Springboks = 4 *Atlético Melloria = 3 *Gopher City Pippas FC = 3 *Marseille FC = 2 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 2 Copa Cato XVI First Round Matches played on July 27 and August 3, 2015 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Østsiden IL (5-1; 3-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Galway City (0-2; 3-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-0; 3-3) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (1-1; 1-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Estrella Roja (3-0; 5-0) *River Plate defeated SK Tirana (2-1; 4-0) *Plymouth City FC defeated AS Accelerando (3-0; 5-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated FC Konkrage (3-0; 3-1) *Ashie Road 11 defeated Marseille FC (0-0; 4-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Bethlehem FC (3-0; 2-3) Second Round Matches played on August 10 and August 17, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated AFC Merry Men (1-1; 2-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Ashie Road 11 (3-2; 3-2) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-2; 4-2) *Plymouth City FC defeated Templar United (2-1; 2-3) *Guajolotes defeated River Plate (4-0; 4-0) *The Fighting Sherms defeated VolNation Volunteers (0-0; 3-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Ocean´s Gold (2-1; 0-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Atlético Melloria (0-0; 1-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on August 24 and August 31, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (4-0; 2-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Transvaal Springboks (1-2; 2-1 PK 5-4) *Guajolotes defeated Plymouth City FC (3-1; 1-2) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated The Fighting Sherms (4-2; 4-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on September 7 and September 14, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Guajolotes (1-0; 3-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Swamplandia Sinners (0-0; 3-2) Copa Cato XVI Finals Matches played on September 21 and September 28, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Dynamo Dorpat (1-1; 1-0) UCFA Champions Cup V After a one season hiatus, Liga Mundo saw the return of the UCFA Champions Cup tournament during Season 23. The UCFA Champions Cup was created during Season 18 as a replacement competition when the El Invierno Clásico tournament was officially retired on December 18, 2013. The new open cup tournament, honouring the pioneering CN football manager Aracdian Empire of the former Arcadia FC club (current Athlétio Melloria), maintained the same random draw 1-game series as El Invierno Clásico. Arcadian_Empire founded the United Cybernations Football Association and he was a ground-breaking footballing pioneer in Cybernations – before PremierApex with founding this league or Reichlep with the ARK Premiership – with his UCFA Champions League which ran for 8 tournaments from October 2007 through into June 2008. He was one of the original managers in Liga Mundo back in Season 1 with one of the famous “Big Three” teams and remained here until his departure midway through Season 18 when he quit the game. First Round Matches played on October 12, 2015 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (2-1) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Marseille FC (3-1) *Plymouth City FC defeated Atlético Melloria (4-3) *River Plate defeated FC Konkrage (3-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Østsiden IL (6-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated The Fighting Sherms (3-3 4-1 PK) *AS Accelerando defeated Ashie Road 11 (0-0 3-2 PK) *Guajolotes defeated Estrella Roja (2-1 ET) *Clachnacuddin defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (1-1 4-2 PK) *AFC Merry Men defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (3-0) Second Round Matches played on October 19, 2015 *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Galway City (4-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Clachnacuddin (3-2 ET) *Bethlehem FC defeated AS Accelerando (1-0) *River Plate defeated SK Tirana (1-1 5-4 PK) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Guajolotes (1-0 ET) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Templar United (2-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Plymouth City FC (1-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-2) Quarter-Finals Matches played on October 26, 2015 *AFC Merry Men defeated River Plate (3-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-1) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Bethlehem FC (2-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated VolNation Volunteers (2-1 ET) Semi-Finals Matches played on November 2, 2015 *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated AFC Merry Men (1-0 ET) UCFA Champions Cup V Finals Match played on November 9, 2015 *Ocean´s Gold defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-0) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup VII Friendly matches played on October 25 and November 9, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (1-0; 1-1) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha) Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer